Love me Util The End
by BabsLuna
Summary: Há uma festa do CBI. Jane e Lisbon dançam juntos, mas com um certo receio dos seus sentimentos um pelo outro. Tarde da noite, Jane e Lisbon decidem ir embora cada um para suas respectivas casas. Ao sair do salão de festas, eles entram no elevador e ficam presos no mesmo. Ideia: Vanessa Fernandes / Projeto Guerreiros de Hiatos da fã page Gente Que - Th3 M3nt4list


essas festas geralmente são do mesmo modo, todo mundo relembrando dos velhos tempos, contando as velhas piadas que haviam caído no esquecimento e bebendo.

E era mais ou menos aquilo que estava acontecendo ali agora, mas não era eu quem fazia os velhos truques e deixavam todos boquiabertos, não. Eu que me encontrava boquiaberto agora, ela estava ali.

Depois de 3 semanas sem responder a ninguém se iria ou não a festa de reencontro da CBI ela realmente estava ali. Você pode dizer que eu já devia saber que ela iria, é eu deveria, mas não sabia.

Ultimamente estávamos nos estranhando, quando não discutíamos era por que ela não estava falando comigo e aquilo começou no avião. Aquela bendita discussãodo avião.

Foi a verdade que doeu mais forte em todos os anos.

"Talvez eu não queira mais trabalhar com você, você é difícil e intrigante."

Doeu, talvez a única vez na vida que ela falou algo que me magoou, até mesmo por que aquela mulher era um doce, ela nunca me machucaria daquele modo se não a tivesse magoado primeiro.

Nossos corações ficaram frio desde aquela briga, alguns momentos parecia que aquela velha chama ia voltar mas o medo de voltar de um modo que talvez nenhum de nos dois estivéssemos preparados era maior.

Agora ela se aproximava na cobertura. Linda. Como uma pessoa pode ser linda desse modo? O vestido lhe descia até um pouco antes dos joelhos, era um tecido leve e macio, de cor salmão com um cinto da cor de ouro lhe apertando a cintura.

Ela estava de um modo que nunca havia visto, era... era ela. Ela como ninguém conhecia. O cabelo mais solto do que o normal e também mais cacheado descia até o meio das costas e ela andava de um modo tão confiante , tão livre...

–Oi Jane.

Ela estava parada a minha frente, o perfume invadiu minhas narinas no momento em que o vento lhe bagunçou os cabelos.

**_Morangos, sempre morangos._**

–Olá, Teresa.

Falei pausadamente, sem disfarçar que lhe olhava dos pés a cabeça. Vi o rubor lhe tomando conta, primeiro por lhe chamar de Teresa e segundo por quase a engolir com os olhos.

**_Calma Jane, mais devagar._**

–Então...- ela colocou uma mexa atrás da orelha – Só nos dois até agora?

–Ah, não.- lhe entreguei uma taça de champanhe- Cho esta conversando com o pessoal da narcóticos- apontei me aproximando dela- e Grace e Rigsby estão dançando- Ela se virou pra olhar e quando voltou a posição esbarrou em mim.

**_Muito perto._**

**_Perigosamente perto._**

–J-Jane...

–Shh- fiz sinal de silêncio- Patrick. Hoje eu sou Patrick.

Ela assentiu, sua boca estava um pouco aberta e parecia hipnotizada, a musica trocou e vi seus olhos brilharem.

–E você gosta dessa musica, que eu sei.

Ela riu encabulada, sorriu pra baixo e tirei a taça de sua mão, nossos dedos se tocaram e coloquei a mão em sua cintura.

–Ja... Patrick o que...

–Se você quiser dançar...

–Eu... eu não quero dançar.

–Não?

Ela sorriu para o lado, senti que me xingava fortemente em sua mente. As luzes se misturaram ao luar e fizeram o contorno do seu rosto brilhar.

Ali a iluminação era tão fraca, e nos dois, sozinhos encostados no parapeito da cobertura de um prédio, quase no escuro. Nossos corpos se tocavam e nossos olhos não desgrudavam um momento.

Senti seu dedo tocar meu peito, exatamente em cima do meu coração, apenas o indicador, seus olhos verdes sorriram pra mim.

–Sem gracinhas.

A puxei pra mim, lhe tomei a mão e pousei nossas mão sobre meu peito, sua outra mão repousava no meu braço que lhe segurava a cintura.

_Strongest taste_

_Loudest drop_

_Head is filled_

_The thought, unlocked_

– Por que você sempre tem que dizer isso?- perguntei

–Isso o que?

– "Sem gracinhas"- ela não respondeu- se você soubesse o tanto de coisas que isso me impede de fazer...

_Gone to find a place for us to hide_

_Be together, but alone_

_As the need for it has grown._

Ela me acertou um tapa fraco ao soltar minha mão, um tapa que parecia mais um carinho no meu peito. Suas mãos cercaram meu pescoço.

_For you I found a cell_

_On the top floor of a prison_

_Just enough space for you to fit your feet in_

Ela sorria pra mim de um modo lindo e sensual, e eu me hipnotizava por ela.

–Teresa.

–O que ?

Respondeu ela encostando a cabeça em meu peito.

–Você está linda.

_I can say that you look pretty_

_You turn my legs into spaghetti_

_You set my heart on fire_

–Você tem que parar com isso.

–Por que?

– Vou acabar cedendo.

A possibilidade queimou meu corpo, ela estava ali, dançando comigo e falando de nós. Como uma possibilidade real. Era uma coisa rara dela, começar o assunto tão diretamente.

–E qual o problema de cedermos?

Ela não respondeu, parou de dançar e me soltou.

Ela virou o resto do champanhe que estava no parapeito, pegou a bolsa e colocou a mão em meu rosto.

– Não seria certo.- e beijou meu rosto.

Vi sua silhueta sair, andando lentamente, quando estava chegando a escada esbarrou em Grace e demorou um pouco conversando.

Foi minha deixa.

Quando a vi descendo os degraus para o ultimo andar, para pegar o elevador virei minha taça. Corri em meio das pessoas, derrubei alguns copos e esbarrei em pessoas que dançavam, se ganhasse um dólar por cada xingamento que levei até chegar na escada, eu teria ficado bilionário.

Desci as escadas trotando, pulei os últimos degraus e conseguir colocar minha mão no vão pequeno da porta que se fechava.

–Jane!?

A porta se abriu completamente, eu arfava e sentia meu braço doer pelo impacto da porta.

–Já falei...- arfei-... que hoje é Patrick.

Entrei completamente e apertei o botão para o térreo.

–Foda-se o que você é, o que você está fazendo aqui? Era pra você está lá em cima, na festa.

–Meh... Decidi ir mais cedo. - me encostei na parede, ela revirou os olhos e sorriu pra parede.

–Você realmente é um pé no saco.

–Uhm.

–"Uhm", só isso que você me diz?

– Claro, esqueceu? 'Sem gracinhas'.

Ela iria me xingar, tenho certeza, provavelmente iria me dar um tapa se as luzes do elevador não tivessem apagado e o mesmo não tivesse dado um solavanco forte. De dentro do elevador conseguimos ouvir os urros de bêbados quando viram que a luz havia caído.

–Ah não, é serio?- falei quase rindo.

Estava silêncio, silêncio até de mais.

–Teresa?

–Uhm.- ela respondeu quase como um gritinho agonizante.- Não fala comigo.

Tateei a escuridão a procura dela, a achando encolhida na parede do painel de botões.

– Qual é Teresa? Medo de escuro?

–Não- ela respondeu depois de um tempo, como se falar requeresse de muito oxigênio.

–Ah não... Não me diga que você...

–Uhum- concordou, pude sentir que quase chorava.

–Ei, ei, tudo bem- falei me distanciando- Por que você nunca me contou que era claustrofóbica?

–Você podia fazer o favor de não falar comigo?

–Tá, é só que... Naquela vez do contêiner você não parecia claustrofóbica.

–Tinha janela, aqui não tem.- ela falou rápido.

–ok.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, pude ouvir sua respiração piorando cada vez mais, até que não consegui me controlar.

–Vem cá.- Falei a puxando pelo pulso.- Olha pra mim.- Desbloqueei o celular fazendo-o iluminar nossos rostos, o brilho branco invadiu o elevador.- Não precisa ficar assim tá.

–Como se fosse fácil.

– E é- falei trocando o celular de mão -Claustrofobia é psicológico, o ar não esta acabando, nem vai acabar.- levantei o celular até a saída de ar- tá vendo aquilo? Aquilo dá pra cidade, entra e sai ar por ali, você pode viver de oxigênio aqui, não vai acabar nunca.

Voltei o celular pra posição inicial.

–Eu sei que é difícil pra você, sei que é, mas tenta ficar calma tá?

–Uhum.- ela balançou a cabeça.

–'Uhum'?

–Tudo bem.- corrigiu ela falando lentamente com medo de gastar mais ar do que o necessário.

– Respira ok? Você não pode desmaiar aqui, eu não sei o que faria se você passasse mal. Ok?

–ok.

–Então me abraça.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura. Repousou a cabeça sobre meu peito pela segunda vez naquela noite e fechou os olhos. Bloqueei o celular e a abracei mais, aos poucos fui escorregando na parede de aço, até que estava sentada no chã. Ela deitada sobre mim, conseguindo respirar normalmente.

–Calma ai loirinho.- ela falou rindo, sabia do que ela estava falando. E aceitaria ouvir e falar sobre aquilo, ela precisava se distrair ou teria outro ataque.

– Do que você está falando?- perguntei olhando pra frente.

– Disso aqui.- ela disse desenhando um coração sobre minha blusa, me fazendo sorrir.- Parece uma escola de samba, tudo isso foi o medo de que eu caísse dura no chão?

–Não... isso tem outro nome.- Falei olhando-a na escuridão.- Baixinha de vestido salmão que está fazendo meu coração explodir a um bom tempo.

Senti seu corpo ficar rígido e então ela se levantou rápido.

–Ei!

Meus olhos já haviam se acostumado a escuridão onde ela estava.

–Teresa...

–O que tá acontecendo?- ela quase gritou- Jane, o que eu tá acontecendo com a gente?

–Eu...

– Por favor, me fala o que tá acontecendo por que eu não tô mais aguentando!- ela se aproximou com raiva- Você foge quando bem quer, é um sacana e... e de repente... de repente você vira outra pessoa- sua chorosa e ela se atropelava nas palavras- Jane eu não vou conse...

–Eu te amo!

Parei de respirar, o silêncio havia voltado, nem da festa era possível algo, nada que se metesse naquele silêncio horrível que eu havia formado.

Cedo de mais, falei cedo de mais.

Então ouvi ela soluçando. Fechei forte os olhos, havia a feito chorar, na minha frente. Quando ela chorava na frente de alguém era por que não aguentava mais. Era de mais pra nós dois, todas as emoções de mais de 12 anos pressas dentro de uma caixa de aço emperrada no 13º andar.

– Teresa...

Ela pulou em meus braços, seus braços em meu pescoço, podia sentida na ponta dos pés. A segurei ali, seu braços relaxaram em minhas costa e a ouvi chorar, senti suas lagrimas molhar minha blusa e sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, me arrepiando.

Ela desceu, ficou em sua altura normal e senti sua mão em minha nuca, deslizando para meu rosto e então o beijo.

Nossas bocas coladas, seu corpo esguio puxando o meu para si e sua boca pedindo a minha com urgência.

Eu precisava daquilo. Precisava daquele beijo a mais tempo do que podia me lembrar, precisava daquele corpo comigo, do calor daquela mulher.

Eu precisava dela mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que nunca.

O elevador balançou de novo e as luzes piscaram, separamos nossos lábios e olhamos para cima, sorrindo.

Elevado soltou o som característico e as portas se abriram.

– Abre-Te Sésamo.- brinquei.

– Vamos sair daqui?- ela perguntou mordendo a boca.

–Com certeza.

Ela me beijou de novo enquanto saiamos abraçados do elevador.

– Eu te amo. Muito.

Segurei sua mão e a beijei enquanto saiamos pelas portas de vidro do prédio, o frio lá fora esfriou meu corpo.

E ela esquentou meu coração.


End file.
